Captivating
by eseukei
Summary: Kau dan kesempurnaanmu mengikat mati diriku serta segala kelemahanku. Kau tahu itu? – Uzurin


_The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls bukan milik saya._

* * *

Captivating  
By eseukei

Ingatkah kau saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Aku harap kau ingat.

Pada hari itu, belahan dunia tempat kita berpijak pun bahagia. Tumbuhan yang tumbuh darinya bermekaran bunga-bunga. Beberapa kelopak darinya ikut menari bersama lembutnya tiupan angin di kala itu. Di atas semua itu, gumpalan awan putih menemani Matahari yang sedang mengudara. Tidak ada satu pun butiran hujan yang tega mendarat di permukaan.

Pada hari itu pula, aku percaya adanya keajaiban di antara kita.

Aku yang lemah ini dapat bertemu dengan dirimu yang begitu kuat. Tatapanmu yang berasal dari manik hijau itu tegas meluruskan semua pesan yang hendak kau sampaikan kepada lawan bicaramu. Kau terlihat sangat anggun dengan rambut hitammu yang panjang terurai dengan lepasnya. Dirimu yang selalu efesien dengan gerak tubuhmu membuatmu terlihat tenang. Walaupun kau hanya berdiri di sana pada saat itu, pancaran auramu terkadang membuatku merinding.

Tentu saja, masih banyak lagi kelebihanmu yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan semuanya.

Mungkin, aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Aku dapat bertemu denganmu setiap hari. Aku dapat melihatmu berekspresi; menanggapi bagaimana dunia bekerja. Terkadang aku dapat melihat semburat merah di pipimu. Kau sangat manis sekali saat tersipu malu sehingga aku enggan melepas tatapanku padamu. Aku pun sering mendapati dirimu dengan senyum tawamu yang begitu bahagia, membuat sepanjang hariku menyenangkan. Aku juga dapat menikmati suara merdumu tanpa harus berada di sebuah panggung, walau itu hanya sebuah senandungan.

Ada pula saat kau bicara dengan berterus terang, bahkan seluruh bagian dari tubuhmu juga. Kau menarik ujung pakaianku saat aku hendak keluar, agar aku tidak pergi. Kau menyempatkan diri untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan, agar aku tidak kesepian. Kau melirik ke arahku beberapa kali, agar aku merasa diperhatikan. Kau juga sering menceritakan tentang diriku kepada teman-temanmu, agar aku terlihat penting bagimu.

Semenjak aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan itu, aku semakin ragu. Mungkin saja, ini semua adalah mimpi. Mimpi indah yang sangat panjang sehingga aku tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurku. Namun, kau selalu menyadarkanku dengan sentuhanmu yang lembut; aku benar-benar hidup di dunia nyata. Kau selalu memberikanku energi dengan genggaman tanganmu yang hangat. Kau selalu menghiburku setiap kali aku kesulitan melewati rintangan hidup dengan kata-katamu yang manis.

Taukah kau pengaruh semua tingkahmu itu kepadaku? Aku harap kau tahu.

Aku merasa terjerat. Aku tidak dapat lepas dari jeratan itu. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan, tapi entah mengapa aku menikmatinya.

Kau begitu memikat.

Aku tidak mampu mengenyahkan sosokmu dari dalam pikiranku. Di saat aku ingin menjauh darimu, kau selalu mempunyai cara untuk menarikku kembali. Segala tentangmu, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi kau tidak memberikan sedikit celah untukku, membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Kau terlihat sangat sempurna, membuatku berpikir berkali-kali, apakah aku yang lemah ini pantas berada di dekatmu?

Ah, rasa menyakitkan ini membuatku gila.

Kesempurnaanmu itu mungkin tidak hanya berhasil menjerat diriku saja. Namamu cukup dikenali oleh banyak orang. Dengan karismamu yang begitu kuat, dengan ciri khasmu yang begitu unik, aku yakin, banyak orang di luar sana yang berlomba-lomba memenangkan hatimu. Dan mungkin, dari sekian banyak orang-orang itu akan ada seorang insan yang membuatmu tidak hanya melirik, tapi juga menatap dan memperhatikan. Aku takut, dengan perlahan, kau mulai untuk mendekatinya. Aku takut kau pergi dariku di saat aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu.

Aku ingin kau sadar dengan keberadaanku, keberadaanku yang lebih dekat dari siapapun orang-orang luar itu. Aku ingin kau tahu semua ini, semua yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku ingin kita dapat merasakan waktu bersama, waktu-waktu dengan warna yang beragam lebih lama lagi.

Maka dari itulah, dengan semua kelemahanku ini, aku ingin memiliki dirimu dengan semua kesempuranaanmu.

.

.

.

 _Hey, Shibuya Rin-chan. Apakah aku, Shimamura Uzuki, pantas mencintaimu?_

* * *

A/N: Cerita pertamaku di fandom ini untuk selirku; Hasshi.  
...kok ngakak yak?

Special thanks to Fukuhashi


End file.
